


Spring Is In The Air

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buds are starting to sprout so out comes the camera, which in turn brings about a revelation that has Blair bouncing in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in response to the challenge ‘Growth’ on [ Sentinel Thursday ](http://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Many thanks to Lyn for the beta.

The snow covered buds grabbed Blair’s attention the moment he caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. Dumping his backpack onto the ground, he came to an abrupt stop and bent down to rummage through it.

“What’s the matter, Chief?” Jim asked.

“Nothing…” he replied, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as he pulled out his trusty camera and tripod.

Jim smirked as he watched his friend line up his shot and instinctively followed the line of sight; interspaced between the trees running along the side of the path and the rolling green was a small budding tree poking through the cold, snow-covered ground sporting fat, furry buds. “What’s the obsession with Magnolia trees, Blair?”

“Huh?”

“You take a picture of them whenever you get the chance.”

“There’s just something about them, man,” Blair told him wistfully as he looked at the new shoots littering the small branches of the tree; some buds were fully closed while others were slightly open as the cycle of life once again began its seasonal growth.

“I love taking shots of them as the buds start to open,” he explained as he zoomed in on the only floret that held a pinkish white flower poking its way shyly through its leaves, “they look so fresh and new, delicate like a new born baby, and the fragrance…man, the fragrance is so soft and subtle, it’s almost as if they’re teasing us with what’s to come as they shake off the embrace of winter.”

With a fond smile Jim asked, “Can I take a look?”

“Sure, man.”

Blair took a step back and Jim leaned down to sneak a peek through the lens. “Wow! All the petals are clustered together in long finger-like lengths and parts of them are covered in snow; the sun’s rays are highlighting the veins running through the petals. Chief, you won’t believe how many different shades of pinks I can see....”

Pulling himself up to his full height, Jim grinned and took a step back. “It’s going to be a great shot.”

“Do you get the same experience and detail when you look at a photo or does it lose some of its beauty in translation?” asked Blair as he pressed down on the shutter button and took the shot.

“I’ve never compared a snapshot to something I’ve looked at in great detail before, so I don’t know.”

Excitement suddenly bubbled through Blair like a sugar rush as his head snapped up and his smile widened further. “Really?”

“Forget it, Sandburg....”

Fully aware that if he played his cards right Jim was like putty in his hands, Blair put on his biggest, brightest smile, batted his lashes and turned big blue puppy dog eyes on his partner.

“All right, all right,” conceded Jim, knowing full well he was beat the minute their eyes locked. “Just don’t turn this into some kind of test.”

“I won’t,” Blair assured him as he bent down and began to hastily pack away his camera and tripod. “Oh man, I can’t wait to get back to the loft to see the differences you can spot between what you saw with the naked eye and the photo I just took. I know in reality this is probably a nil and void test ‘cause let’s be honest, man, the camera could never capture everything the human eye can, but what a cool test; in addition to seeing what we lose in translation we could compare how the lighting changes the effect of the shot, how the color tones alter in relation to the pixel rate, oh and how about….”

Blair looked up and pointed towards the bud he’d just taken a shot of. “Jim, take another look at the flower from where you’re standing and we can compare how accurate a close up is compared to sentinel vision. I know you’re going to win hands down but the comparison has got to be worth it. I can’t believe I never thought of doing this before....”

Jim grinned even as he zoned in on the small budding blossom. Riight, not a test....


End file.
